Malzahar
}} Abilities On every fourth ability use, Malzahar summons a voidling for 21 seconds. A voidling has 200 (50 level) health and 20 (5 level) attack damage. After 7 seconds, the voidling grows, gaining 50% increased armor and attack damage. After 14 seconds, the voidling gains attack speed. * 30 (7.5 level) * 30 (45 after 7 seconds) * 50 * ( after 14 seconds) * 451 Voidlings prioritize their attacks on the target of Nether Grasp, then enemies suffering from the most recent Malefic Visions, then the target Malzahar is attacking. }} | : * Voidlings are classified as a minion. * Benefits from and . * Voidling's basic attacks do not apply spell effects or on-hit effects, with the exception of . * Voidlings will benefit from Malzahar's armor penetration. * Voidlings can be buffed by several abilities, such as and . * Voidlings have the following attack priority: ** The target of ** The target of ** The target of Malzahar's basic attacks ** Nearby enemies, so long as Malzahar isn't moving |video=Malzahar Ivideo }} }} Malzahar opens up two portals to the Void range from each other. After a short delay, power erupts from them, damaging and silencing all enemies caught between the portals. |leveling = |range = 900 |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Malzahar creates a 250-radius zone of negative energy for 5 seconds. Enemies that stand in the zone take magic damage every second equal to a percentage of their max health. Damage to monsters and minions are capped at 120. |leveling = |range = 800 |cooldown = 14 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Infects target enemy's mind, dealing magic damage over 4 seconds. If the target dies during this time, the target passes Malefic Visions to the closest enemy, refreshing the duration and restoring mana to Malzahar. |leveling = |range = 650 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | will automatically attack any target afflicted with the most recent Malefic Visions. * Malefic Visions cannot be removed with . |video=Malzahar Evideo }} }} Malzahar channels an engulfing void of energy for up to 2.5 seconds, suppressing and dealing magic damage to a target enemy champion while the channel holds. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} | and , and by . * Nether Grasp's suppression and tethered damage effects are separate. If the suppression is removed, Nether Grasp will continue to deal damage unless the channel is interrupted or the tether is broken by moving away. ** Probably Bug: will remove both the suppression and the tethered damage, and it will also prevent Malzahar from forming the tether if Ragnarok is already active (putting Nether Grasp on cooldown with no effect). * Like all channeled abilities, Nether Grasp will be interrupted by hard crowd control like stuns and silences, and will end prematurely if Malzahar attempts another action, e.g. moving or casting other abilities. ** Malzahar can still use summoner spells (excluding and ) and item activatables without interrupting the channel provided that Malzahar does not need to move to use them. * Malzahar is unable to make actions for the first 0.5 seconds of the ability to prevent Malzahar from accidentally cancelling his ultimate. ** This was made due to high community demand, as the accident was often between players who like to click too much. * The target of Nether Grasp may themselves interrupt the channeling, if their crowd control abilities are mid-flight or cannot be interrupted. Notable examples: , , , , , , , , , , , and . |video=Malzahar Rvideo }} }} References cs:Malzahar de:Malzahar es:Malzahar fr:Malzahar pl:Malzahar pt-br:Malzahar ru:Malzahar zh:玛尔扎哈 Category:2010 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Assassin champion